1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operational condition control device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cold weather, a warming-up operation is sometimes carried out after starting an engine in which the accelerator pedal is maintained in a depressed condition to some degree. However, when the warming-up operation is carried out by depressing the accelerator pedal, the vehicle is maintained in a stopped condition, with the accelerator pedal depressed, for a long period of time regardless of the fact that the warming-up operation has been already completed. As a result, engine temperature is increased to temperatures higher than a predetermined temperature, which causes ill effects to the engine as well as a waste of fuel.